Fixed
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: sequal to Broken. A day in the life of Greg House and his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**FIXED**

**Author -** ICantBelieveImNotButter  
**Category -** Romance, AU future  
**Spoilers -** None  
**Rating -** PG  
**Setting -** Five years after chapter 53 of Broken  
**Summary -** A random day in the life of Greg House and his daughter.  
**Notes -** Okay, so this is set around 5 years after the final chapter of my story Broken. It can be read by itself if you haven't read Broken. All you need to know is that House and Cuddy are in a relationship together, and are living at her place. Also Chase and Cameron are married  
**Disclaimer -** Everything House related obviously aint mine, unfortunatly. Hannah, Jackson and Felicia are mine although they are inspired from many places.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra Bynes was currently sitting at a bench at the park. It was a bright, sunny Tuesday morning, or well, afternoon as it had just turned 12 o'clock. There was a small playground in front of the bench so that mothers and fathers could keep a watchful eye as their children played. There was a swing set, see-saw, monkey bars and a slide. Sitting on one swing was a five year old child that Cassandra was watching, trying to swing herself higher with every kick.

"Hannah, five more minutes. Then it's lunch time," Cassandra called out to the child.

"Okay, Cassie," Hannah shouted back, swinging her legs higher.

Hannah Rebecca House had bright blue eyes like her father, and dark curly hair like her mother.

Suddenly, Hannah swung her legs a bit too hard and slipped fron the swing. She landed hard on her knees with a loud cry. Cassandra jumped up from the bench and ran over to her. Hannah sat on the ground, crying and holding her leg. Her knee had a small gash across it.

"Oh, Hannah, it's okay," Cassandra soother. She went to take a look at Hannah's knee, "let me have a look-"

"-No," Hannah snapped and pulled back.

Cassandra sighed. It was only a small cut, but Hannah wouldn't budge.

"Hannah, just let me clean you up," Cassandra calmly tried to reassure the small child.

"No, I want Daddy!" Hannah stubbornly cried. "Daddy's a doctor. I want Daddy to fix it."

Cassandra sighed once more and shook her head. This could be fixed by a simple wet cloth and a Band-Aid but Hannah could be very stubborn when she wanted something. Cassandra checked her watch. It was 12:08 and the hospital was only five minutes away. She could take Hannah there and then get her home in time for lunch.

"Okay, Hannah," Cassandra said and stood up. She gathered Hannah into her arms, "we'll go and see your father."

----------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Greg House limped up to the nurses station at the clinic of PPTH.

"Dr. House signs in at 11 o'clock," He announced, trying to sound casual.

Nurse Clair Bennet looked up at him and frowned.

"It's 12 o'clock, Dr. House," she replied flatly. "In fact," she paused and checked her watch, "it's quater past 12."

House frowned at her and snatched the file she held out to him. He opened up the file while still glaring at the nurse until she turned and walked away from him.

'Great,' House thought as he read over the file, 'another idiot with a cold.'

"Doctor House?" he heard someone call out.

House turned around to see Cassandra walking towards him with his five year old daughter in her arms.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, trying not to let on how concerned he was that his daughter had been brought to the hospital.

He had yet to see Hannah's face, so he couldn't tell what was wrong but, Cassandra seemed calm. Hannah turned around in Cassandra's arms to look at her father.

"I got hurt on the swing, Daddy," she said, with a frown. "I hurt my knee. Can you fix it?"

House looked from Hannah to Cassandra and waited for a proper explanation to some questions. First and foremost, how did Hannah get hurt in the first place, and second why was she brought to the hospital. Cassandra, who was not intimidated by House at all, saying he was just like a small child himself, placed Hannah on the ground before standing up straight to look at House.

"Sorry, Doctor House. I know it's just a scrape but Hannah insisted that you take a look at it," Cassandra said.

House couldn't help but smirk as he looked down at Hannah.

"That so?" he asked.

"Yes," Hannah replied with a nod. "Daddy's the best doctor ever."

House threw the file he had back onto the nurse's station and then took a hold of Hannah's small hand.

"Come on then, baby," House said, "let's go take a look." He paused and turned to Cassandra, who was about to follow them. "You can go home now. Hannah's all right to stay here."

"Ah, I don't think Doctor Cuddy will approve of that," Cassandra frowned.

"You work for me, too you know," he scoffed. "I'll handle doctor Cuddy."

Cassandra thought for a moment and then nodded. She figured that Cuddy would only blame House and not her, so she agreed to do as House wanted. Beside's even if they went to Cuddy, she was sure that House would keep Hannah with him whether Cuddy liked it or not.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Hannah."

"Bye, Cassie" Hannah waved.

Cassie smiled before turning around and leaving the hospital. Once she was gone House looked down at Hannah with a soft smile on his face.

"Okay, Hannah, lets go look at that knee," he said.

"Okay, Daddy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you go," House said as he placed a Band-Aid over the cut on Hannah's knee. "All better?"

"Yes," Hannah replied with a huge smile.

"Right then, what do you say we go see what Mummy's up to?"

Hannah nodded. House kept a close eye on her as she carefully got down from the exam table. House opened up the door for himself and Hannah. She smiled and walked out but didn't go far as she waited for House to grab his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

House never knocked when it came to entering Cuddy's office, and even with their daugter there he made no move to do anything but burge in.

Cuddy was busy pacing her office as she read a file, when her office door swung opened. She turned, ready to yell at House but was stopped when she heard and saw Hannah.

"Mummy!" Hannah yelled out and ran into Cuddy's arms.

"Hi, Sweetie," Cuddy said, hugging Hannah in surprise. She looked over at House. "What are you doing here?" She was asking Hannah but didn't tear her eyes from House.

House was leaning on his cane with an amused expression.

"I fell off the swings at the park, Mummy," Hannah replied.

"What?" Cuddy asked. She quickly tore her eyes from House and bent down to check out her daughter.

House rolled his eyes as Cuddy scooped Hannah up into her arms. He limped over and sat down on Cuddy's sofa. He began twirling his cane around his fingers.

"I'm fine," said Hannah. "Daddy fixed me."

"Alright," Cuddy kissed Hannah's cheek.

She placed Hannah back on the ground. Hannah walked over to the sofa and crawled onto House's good leg. House stopped spinning his cane to avoid hitting her with it.

"House, where's Cassandra?" Cuddy asked.

"Sent her home," he casually replied.

"Oh, and what is Hannah meant to do for the rest of the day?" Cuddy asked. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Stay here," House replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked down at Hannah with a smile. "It'll be a bring your kid to work day."

Cuddy sighed and shook her head.

"House, she can't stay here. I have a meeting in ten minutes and you have..." Cuddy trailed off and glared at House. "You sent Cassandra home because you knew that I had a meeting and if I can't look after Hannah then you have to which means you get out of clinic duty for the day."

"I get out of clinic duty?" House asked, faking shock. "Oh how upsetting. But someone does need to look after Hannah and you are working. Guess I'll have to do it."

Cuddy looked at House sternly but her expression quickly softened when she saw Hannah smile up at him.

"I like hanging out with Daddy," she said proudly.

"Alright, sweetie." Cuddy smiled before turning her attention to House, "but I'll take her when my meeting is over so you can do your clinic hours."

House was not happy with this idea and he showed this by glaring at Cuddy. As he did he felt the familiar pain in his leg start to ache and reached into his pocket for his Vicodine bottle. He took the cap off and poured two tablets into his palm.

"House," Cuddy exclaimed with a hiss and shifted her eyes towards Hannah.

Cuddy had many rules when it came to Hannah and one of the biggies was that House wasn't to take any drugs in front of her. Even if he did need them. Cuddy just didn't want to have the conversation about why Daddy takes drugs until Hannah was older then five.

House rolled his eyes and brought his other hand up, placing it firmly over Hannah's eyes. House looked at Cuddy with a 'happy now?' look before swallowing his pills. Cuddy sighed as she watched Hannah bring her small hands to her face in an attempt to pry her father's hand from her eyes. The five year old was getting cranky, and made sounds of annoyance.

"Better?" House asked Cuddy.

Cuddy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Daddy!" Hannah cried, which made House finally lower his hand. She looked up at him and frowned, "Daddy, I can't see when you cover my eyes like that!" she snapped.

Hannah was glaring up at her father, her look mimicking the one House had just sent to Cuddy when she told him he'd still be doing clinic. Cuddy had to turn around just to hide the smile that spread on her face.

"Sorry, Hannah," House said, then he lifted his cane to point to Cuddy, "it was Mummy's idea."

Cuddy spun around sharply just in time to see Hannah look at her with her mouth open wide in shock.

"'S that true Mummy?" Hannah asked.

House was busy smirking trimphantly. If asked, House would tell you he did things like this purely to annoy Cuddy but the truth was he shifted the blame because he really didn't like Hannah being upset with him.

"Daddy's just being silly," Cuddy quickly said. "Why don't you and Daddy go for a walk while Mummy does some work," she suggested.

"Um, okay Mummy," Hannah replied.

She carefully got down from House's leg and stood in front of the sofa. House used his cane to push himself to his feet and walked over to Cuddy, with a grin. Cuddy just glared at him.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" She asked low enought so that House could hear her, but Hannah couldn't.

"Yep," House replied. "But, if you feel the need to punish me later..." He trailed off and let his eyes wonder over her body.

"Go." Cuddy said and pointed towards the door where Hannah was now waiting. "Bye Sweetie, I'll see you soon alright." She said to Hannah.

"Okay, Mummy."

Cuddy leaned in close to House and kissed him quickly. She pulled back and smiled.

"Goodbye House," she said.

House stole another kiss before heading to the door. Cuddy watched, as he opened it and followed their daughter out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

House led Hannah over to the nurses station. He braced himself on his good led and carefully picked her up, placing her on top of the station. It would have been better on his leg if he had simply left her on the ground but House didn't mind some pain for Hannah. He would never be one of those dads who played sports or gave piggy back rides but he could do small things with Hannah, his leg be damned.

Nurse Bennet came over to them with a smile on her face. All the nurses loved Hannah and would fuss over her whenever they saw her, ever since she was a baby. They didn't even mind when she acted just like House, saying it was a cute trait. They even defended House once because Hannah was involved.

Hannah had been two years old at the time and had an ear infection. House had brought her to the hospital for some medicine, and they were in the clinic. Hannah was standing by House's leg, crying her lungs out while he leaned down and tried to comfort her. Cuddy had been upstairs but was on her way down. There were only a few other patients in the clinic. A mother with three boys, and elderly couple, a young women, and a man. The man was shouting about not having been treated yet. He was really causing a scene and was getting angrier by the second.

House tried to ignore him but when the man pointed to Hannah and said, "shut that stupid kid up!" House lost it, and walked over and punched the guy in the face. Breaking his nose.

The man had tried to sue the hospital but it was hard when no one claimed to have witness the attack. Every single hospital employee denied it and not because it could get House suspended. That they couldn't care about. They denied the attack because the man had yelled at Hannah, who, even though she was House's daughter, was just a baby and didn't deserve that. Plus the also respected Cuddy. None of the other patients admitted that there was an attack either. The women with her three boys was a mother so she felt for House. The elderly couple had grandchildren of their own, and they loved all children. And the young women simply did not like the man.

Cuddy of course knew that everyone was lying but she didn't care.

Now Hannah was swinging her legs on top of the counted, with her own smile.

"Good afternoon, Hannah," Nurse Bennet greeted the small child. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm spending the day with Daddy," Hannah proudly replied, as if it was the best thing in the world to be doing.

Bennet briefly wondered if this had actually been approved by Cuddy or if House had just not tole her. Then, Bennet reached under the desk and pulled out a jar filled with lolly pops. She took the lid off and held the jar out to Hannah.

"Would you like a lolly, Hannah?" Bennet asked.

Hannah smiled politely and nodded. "Yes please," she reached out and pulled a red lolly pop out of the jar. It was her favourite, just like it was House's. "Thank you."

Nurse Bennet smiled. House went to reach into the jar as well, but Bennet anticipated this and was too quick for him, and put the lid back on the jar, nearly catching House's fingers in the jar as well. House pulled his hand back and glared at her.

"How come she gets one?" House demanded, gesturing towards Hannah.

"She says please and thank you," Bennet replied. She moved the jar out of sight once more. "Besides, Dr.Cuddy said you aren't allowed to have anymore unless you pay us for the three entire jars you stole last month." She gave a smug grin before turning to go assist another nurse.

House glared at her retreating back. When he turned back around, Hannah was holding out her lolly pop to him. A genuine smile graceing her lips.

"Are you going to share with Daddy, huh?" He asked, pleased, and took the lolly from her hands.

Hannah tilted her head slightly and frowned. "No," she said then smiled, "I need you to open it, Daddy."

"Not even one lick?" He tried to negotiate with his five year old.

"Mummy said no," Hannah replied.

"You know you're meant to be on my side here Kiddo, not you're mothers."

"Nah ah, Daddy and Mummy are both on my side."

House's face broke out in a proud fatherly grin. "Oh you," he said, "you're just like your mother."

And while that statement may be true for some things that Hannah did, she was more like her father that anyone. Everyone could see this.

"So will you open it for me, please Daddy?" She asked, with an innocent face.

House smiled back and shook his head slightly. "I will, after lunch though."

"Okay, can I have it back please?"

"What? Don't you trust me?" House asked, a mock expression of shock on his face.

"I trust you, Daddy," Hannah nodded vigorously.

"Good." He placed the lolly into his pocket, then helped Hannah back onto the floor. His pager vibrated and he checked it quickly with a sigh. "First, Daddy needs to check on his team."

House took hold of Hannah's hand and together they made their way to the elevators.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the conference room, House's team (minus one) were going over all the research they had on their recent patient. They had just been in the patient's room where he had vomited up blood, which meant that there was a new symptom for them to add on the whiteboard.

"Has anyone paged House yet?" Chase asked, rubbing a hand over his face as he sat in a chair.

"Yep, just now" said Felicia, as she sat on the table.

Felicia was the newest member of House's team. He was forced to hire someone when Cameron was no maternity leave. Dr.Felicia Sutherland, had hazel eyes and short golden brown hair. House didn't like 'Sutherland', it was too long so she was the only one on his team that was called by her first name and not her last. She was a great doctor but the main reason why House hired her was because in her interview he commented how she probably got everything she wanted because of her looks. Too which she had said, "Maybe so, but at least I can run up and down stairs."

So now House had four doctors, although Cameron only worked every second week because she wanted to spend time with her kid.

"Guess he's taking his time then," Chase grumbled. The man had not been in a good mood.

"What's up with you, man?" Foreman asked him, while standing near the white board.

"Nothing," Chase replied.

"Sure," Felicia drawled. "Something happened."

Chase sighed and leaned further back in his chair. "Jackson decided to wake me up this morning at six o'clock," He explained.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Foreman asked.

"He woke me up by smashing a toy truck in my face," Chase replied, using his hands to demonstrate how forcefully the truck was rammed into his face.

Foreman and Felicia shared a look of amusement.

"What did Cameron say?" Felicia asked.

Chase scoffed, "she thought it was cute."

"Don't worry, Jackson should be out of his terrible two stage soon." Foreman replied, trying to reassure his friend.

"He's three, he should already be out of his terrible two's," said Chase.

"I don't think it works that way, Chase," said Felicia.

Chase was about to say something when House walked into the room, with Hannah by his side. All three doctors were suprised to see Hannah and they watched as she climbed onto a spare chair. House walked over and looked at the white board.

"Hello," Hannah greeted all of them with a smile.

"Hey, Hannah," Chase said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied.

Foreman smiled at Hannah then turned to House. "Does Cuddy know she's here?" he asked.

"No, I kidnapped my own daughter," House snapped sarcastically.

Foreman rolled his eyes. House looked at the white board and then glanced at each one of the younger doctors.

"So, why was I paged?" he asked.

"The patient started to..." Chase began, but remembered that House's five year old daughter was in the room. "...Um, he's gotten worse."

"Right, and you needed me here to help you figure out why." House stated. He turned and looked over all of the symptoms once again.

"Daddy?" Hannah called out.

House turned and looked at her. "Yes, Hannah?"

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Yeah, me too," House replied. "Go wait in Daddy's office for a minute."

Hannah nodded and disappeared into House's office. House was glad that the blinds were open so that he could keep an eye on her. He turned back around to his team and instructed them on what tests to do. Felicia, Chase and Foreman all turned to leave. House sighed, he knre that this was serious and that he needed to be there but he couldn't leave Hannah alone. Maybe he shouldn't have sent Cassandra home.

He walked into his office, where Hannah was spinning around in his chair.

"Hey, Hannah, wanna have lunch with Uncle Jimmy?" House asked.

Hannah thought for a minute before she smiled. "Okay, are we going to visit Uncle Jimmy now?" she asked.

House shook his head, and grabbed his phone. "Nope, but we will get him to come to us."

House quickly dialed Wilson's cell and waited for the other man to pick up.

"Hello, House," Wilson said.

House cursed called ID. "Hey Wilson, what're you up too?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Why do you want to know?" Wilson asked. "What are you up two?"

"I need you to come here for a while so I can do doctor things."

"House, I'm busy. I have a meeting that's about to start." Wilson replied. House forgot that Wilson would have been with Cuddy at the meeting. "What's so important that-" he began.

House cut him off by yelling, "hey, Hannah say hello to Uncle Jimmy."

"Hello, Uncle Jimmy," Hannah called out.

House waited while that bit of information sunk into Wilson's head.

"Is Hannah in your office?" Wilson asked. House heard him turn to someone and then heard him say, "did you know that Hannah is here?" House would bet $100 that he was talking to Cuddy.

Why did everyone think he needed Cuddy's approval to spend time with his own daughter at work. Well he did, but they shouldn't assume so.

"House, what's going on?" Wilson asked, once again addressing House.

House sighed, "Hannah's here and I need to go check on my patient."

"Well, just take Hannah with you." Wilson suggested.

"I can't the patient is..." House paused, and looked down at Hannah, who was still sitting in his chair. "Barfing up lots and lots of icky red stuff."

"What are you talking about? Red stuff?" Wilson asked. "Oh, Hannah's right beside you isn't she?" he asked.

"Yep," House replied.

"Sorry House, I can't help you. Get one of you're team to watch Hannah for a while. I can watch her after the meeting's finished."

"Cuddy will be able to watch her then," House replied. "Fine, don't worry." He quickly hung up.

House looked down at Hannah and smiled. She smiled back.

"Is Uncle Jimmy coming?" she asked.

"No, he's busy." House replied. "But-" he paused as Chase entered the room.

"House, I was sent to see what you were doing," Chase explained.

House glared at him over his shoulder, "baking a cake. What does it look like?" He snapped sarcastically.

"Are we having a cake, Daddy?" Hannah asked, her eyes shining with excitment.

House turned to her and grinned. "Maybe we can convince Mummy, to get one for desert tonight."

Chase opened his mouth just as his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and quickly looked at who it was before he answered.

"Ah, hi, Honey," Chase said. House huffed but Chase chose to ignore him and turned around. "No, it's in the garage in the left hand corner..."

Chase continued to talk to his wife of over five years. House slowly limped up behind him, un-noticed by Chase, and quickly yanked the phone from the young doctor's grasp.

"Hey!" Chase protested.

House ignored him and put the phone to his ear.

"Whatever you're doing stop," House ordered. "Come here and watch Hannah. And bring lunch," House added before he hung up.

"House!" Chase yelled, grabbed his phone back and walked out to call his wife back.

House looked down at Hannah and winked, which made her giggle.

"So, you're gonna have lunch with Aunt Alison," House said. "And probably Jackson, too."

"Can't I have lunch with you, Daddy?" Hannah asked, giving her best 'puppy dog' look.

House pouted, "I have to do some work, baby. But," he checked his watch, "we have at least 15 minutes. Hop off Daddy's chair for a second."

Hannah slipped down from the chair and House moved around her before he sat down in the chair himself. He placed his cane on his desk and patted his right leg. Hannah smiled and climbed onto his leg. They were both smiling at each other when Chase came back into the room, scowling at House.

"Alison's on her way over," he said. "But, this is a favour and you owe her."

"Sure, I'll keep you here late so she can go-" House began.

Chase threw his arms up in defeat and walked out. House chuckled.

"Alright, Hannah, what kind of cake do you want for tonight?"

"Um," she thought, biting her bottom lip. "Chocolate."

"I think Mummy can handle that," House smiled. "And tonight if your good I'll even teach you a new song."

"Not that Mote guy though, Daddy," Hannah frowned.

"Mozart, Baby," Hose corrected.

"Yeah, not him. It's too hard."

"We'll try 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' then."

"I like that song," Hannah replied, now smiling once more. "I like when Mummy sings it to me."

"I like when you mother sings it to you, too," House murmered.

Fifteen minutes later, Hannah was still sitting on House's lap but was now throwing his large thinking ball up in the air. House leaned back against his chair and watched her, smirking. Then his door opened and Cameron walked in, holding the hand of her son as he tried to pull away from her. She really did need one of those leads for the kid.

Jackson had his father's blond hair and his mother's eyes. He was defiantly a wild toddler. But as Cameron was always saying, "boys will be boys."

Cameron was carrying a fluffy, stuffed, yellow toy dinosaur in her hands.

"Hello Aunty Alison," Hannah beamed from her father's knee.

"Good afternoon, Hannah." Cameron replied and moved closer to the desk. "You look beautiful today. Hello, House."

"I believe I said bring lunch," said House.

Jackson stopped wriggling and looked up at his mother. He held his arms out towards the dinosaur.

"My dinsaw," he said.

Cameron smiled and gave the dinosaur to Jackson. He took it and held it against him.

"Cute kid you've got there," camer House's sarcastic remark.

Cameron smirked, "I know. Now, I thought I'd take the kids out for lunch. If that's alright?"

"You paying?"

"Yes, House, I'll be paying." Cameron sighed and smiled down at Hannah. "Yo wanna go grab some McDonalds, Hannah?"

"Yes please." Hannah jumped off House's leg and turned around. She tugged on his arm and he leaned down to her. "Bye Daddy," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Baby," House whispered, but from the smirk on Cameron's face he knew she had heard him.

Cameron held her other hand out and waited for Hannah to walk around the desk to take it. Cameron took hold of Jackson's hand again then she led the two children to the door.

"Bye, House. Get Cuddy to give me a call when she wants me to bring Hannah back."

House nodded. "Bring me back some fries!" he yelled as the walked out the door.

He chuckled and stood to go check on his patient.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cameron buckled Jackson into his car seat and tickled his stomach.

"Do you need help with your seatbelt, Hannah?"

"Nope." Hannah replied from the passenger seat.

Once Jackson was secured in his seat, Cameron shut the door and walked around to get into the driver's seat. She did a double check to make sure both children were secure and then started the car. She pulled out of the hospital car park, with the radio turned down low.

"My music," Jackson called out from the back seat.

Cameron smiled and pressed play on the CD player. The car filled with the sounds of the Wiggles. Jackson swung his legs happily in the back. Cameron looked over at Hannah and winked.

----------------------------------------------------------

Wilson and Cuddy walked out of the conference room.

"And you agreed to keep Hannah here all day?" Wilson asked as they walked towards Cuddy's office.

"Well," Cuddy shrugged, "House had already sent Cassandra home and Hannah seemed really exicted about the idea."

Wilson smirked, "you better hope she never gets excited about getting a puppy. Or at least hope she doesn't ask House when you're not there."

"Oh God, that's true," Cuddy pushed open the door to her office and walked inside. "You wouldn't call her spoiled would you?"

"Well, she's not a brat if that's what you mean, and she doesn't always get what she wants," Wilson replied. "But, it's okay that she's a little spoiled. She is, after all an only child. I can't see you and House having anymore kids."

Cuddy slowly nodded her head in agreement. "I'm just happy we got Hannah."

She moved and sat down behind her desk while Wilson stood in front of her.

"Guess this means House isn't getting in trouble for sending the babysitter home?" he asked.

"No," Cuddy replied, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"You could always do what I do when I want to annoy, House."

"Which is?"

"Just talk about Hannah dating or about her getting married," Wilson grinned. "He really hates it."

"I'll have to remember that." She smiled back.

There was a knock on the door and Felicia walked in with a smile. She moved and stood beside Wilson.

"Hey, Dr.Cuddy, Wilson. How'd your meeting go?" She asked.

"It went fine," said Cuddy, "how's the case?"

"Tricky but, aren't they all," Felicia shrugged. "Any way I came down 'cause House said to tell you that Cameron's taken Hannah to lunch, so just give her a buzz when you want her to bring Hannah back."

"Thank you, Dr.Sutherland," Cuddy nodded.

"You know, you can call me Felicia. Everyone else does."

"I'll stick to Dr.Sutherland, but thanks for the offer. You should be getting back," said Cuddy.

"Right, see ya." Felicia smiled and waved shortly before turning and disappearing out the office.

"I better get going too, tell Hannah I said hi," said Wilson.

"Will do. And thanks for the tip," Cuddy smiled.

"No problem," he waved and walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson met up with Felicia near the elevators. Her arms were folded over her chest and the fingers of her right hand were tapping against her arm.

"Heading back to your own office?" Felicia asked as they waited.

"Yeah, I've got some patient's files to go over," Wilson replied.

The doors opened and they both entered the elevator. Wilson leaned forward and pressed the buttons for the floors they were going to.

"So," Felicia began, "you wanna buy me a drink later tonight?"

"I--what?" Wilson was stunned. "Um, sure. Okay."

Felicia smirked just as the doors opened. She walked out first and turned on her heel to face Wilson, still in the elevator.

"Good. I'll meet you in your office larer, but I'll let you know if I'll be late. It really depends on what happens with the patient," said Felicia.

Wilson finally stepped out of the elevator and smiled. "This is a date right?" he asked. "Just so I know the boundaries."

Felicia chuckled, "I can see how you were married 4 times." She turned and started walking away, but slowed so that Wilson could catch up. Once he was beside her she continued, "yeah this is a date. We'll go out, have a drink, we'll go back to my place and if your not too boring I might even let you get to third base."

They were now standing outside Wilson's door.

"I'm not boring," he smiled. "Why are we going out?" he asked.

She shrugged, "because you're cute." She winked and left.

Wilson couldn't help smiling as he walked into his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy picked up her cell phone and dialed Cameron's number. After Wilson and Felicia had left, she had quickly made a mental note of what else she needed to do today to make sure that she could watch Hannah and work, otherwise she'd have to take the rest of the day off. She wasn't mad at House, but she sometimes wished he's think more before he did some things.

"Hello, Dr.Cuddy," came Cameron's voice through the phone.

"Hello Cameron, how's Hannah?" Cuddy asked.

"She's fine. I hope you don't mind, but I've treated her to McDonalds."

"That's fine. Thanks for doing that. I hope House wasn't too rude when he asked you to watch her."

"Well, he didn't actually ask, but you know House," said Cameron, "can't ask nicely anyway."

Cuddy laughed softly. She remembered when Cameron first came to the hospital and she was slightly shy and completely in love with House. Now the younger women was confident and gave House as much sass as ever, and wouldn't let him push her around.

"My meeting's over now. Whenever you're ready just bring Hannah back. I'll be in my office," said Cuddy after a moment.

"Okay, we're just getting dessert now," Cameron replied. "So, we'll see you in half an hour."

"Alright. Thanks again for watching her."

"It's my pleasure. See you soon."

With that Cuddy hung up and turned to her computer. Starting on some work before Cameron arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron placed her phone back into her jacket pocket and smiled at Hannah. They were sitting at a table at the local McDonalds, with Hannah sitting opposite Cameron, and Jackson sitting beside his mother. To their left was the counter.

"How about dessert?" Cameron asked brightly.

"Yes please," said Hannah.

"Sundaes?" asked Cameron, and Hannah nodded. "What flavour?"

"Caramel," replied Hannah.

Cameron nodded, grabbed her purse off the table and headed to the counter. While keeping a close eye on the kids, she ordered two sundaes, one caramel and one chocolate. She offered a smile to the young teenager behind the counter and headed back to her table. She sat back down beside her son and slid the caramel sundae across to Hannah, who smiled and said "thank you".

It was easy to forget that Hannah was House's daughter with how polite she was.

Jackson reached out for his sundae which was just out of his reach.

"My ice cream," he said and Cameron passed it over to him.

Once Hannah was finished, and Cameron had wiped Jackson's face clean of ice-cream, they cleared their table before Cameron took the hands of both children and led them out of the restaurant into the car park. Cameron settled both kids into the car and then they were on their way back to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy was typing on her computer when there was a soft knock on her door. She turned, smiled, and waved Cameron, Hannah and Jackson inside. Cuddy stood up and moved around her desk.

"Hello," said Cameron.

"Hi," said Cuddy. "Hannah did you have fun with Aunt Alison?" she asked.

"Yes, Mummy." Hannah said then turned to Cameron with a huge smile. "Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome, Hannah." Cameron smiled back.

Hannah moved and stood beside Cuddy, who was leaning against the front of her desk. Cameron still stood where she was and young Jackson had made his way over to the sofa.

"I hope we didn't disturb your plans too much for the day," said Cuddy.

"Oh, no." Cameron replied with a quick shake of her head. "We were just going to go shopping. Weren't we, Jackson?"

Jackson nodded his head and smiled.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten," Cuddy commented. "It's amazing how the time just seems to fly."

"You're telling me. I remember when Hannah was just a baby," said Cameron.

"Yeah," Cuddy smiled down at Hannah and ran her fingers through her hair in a loving caress.

"Oh, we forgot Daddy's fries," Hannah said suddenly.

Cuddy shot a confused look at Cameron, who sighed and smiled.

"House wanted some fries," she explained.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," said Cuddy. "Daddy can get his own fries later."

"Oh, okay," Hannah nodded.

"Well, we better get going, there's still time to go shopping," said Cameron. She walked over to the sofa and scooped Jackson up into her arms. "Come on, Jackson. Say good bye to Hannah and Aunty Lisa."

Jackson turned in his mother's arms and waved. Cameron kissed his forehead, "good boy. I'll see you next week," she told Cuddy.

"Alright. Bye Jackson," said Cuddy.

Hannah waved and Cameron took Jackson out of the office. Cuddy turned to Hannah and smiled.

"Are you having a good day, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes, Mummy. I like McDonalds."

"I know you do," Cuddy smiled, and walked over to the sofa. Hannah followed her.

"And tonight, Daddy, and I are gonna play 'Twinkle Twinkle'," Hannah told her mother excitedly. "Daddy said we can have chocolate cake as well."

Cuddy arched her brow for a second. "Did he now? Well, I guess I better buy one when we go home then shouldn't I?" she sat down on the sofa.

"Can we make a cake?" Hannah asked, as she sat down beside her mother.

"It's a bit late. But if you like we can bake some cookies on Saturday."

"Choc-chip?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, and some with sprinkles," Cuddy said with a grin. She leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek.

Ten minutes later, Cuddy and Hannah were still sitting on the sofa, with a deck of playing cards on the coffee table in front of them. Just something that Cuddy had confiscated from House a few months ago when she caught him and Wilson playing poker in the clinic instead of treating a patient like he should have been doing. Hannah and Cuddy were busy playing snap and Hannah was winning. Well, Cuddy was letting her win.

Hannah placed a 5 of hearts on top of a 5 of diamonds and then quickly slapped her hand down on the deck. "Snap!" she yelled.

"Oh, you're just too quick for me." said Cuddy.

Hannah grinned and took the cards to put into her own pile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 4:00 that afternoon, Cuddy had started doing work at her desk while Hannah was drawing on some blank bits of paper at the small coffee table. Hannah had a juice beside her that Cuddy's assistant had brought from the cafeteria. Cuddy kept glancing up from her work to watch Hannah. One hour ago, Cuddy had been notified that House's patient had becomre critical.

Cuddy's phone started ringing. She picked it up. Felicia was on the other end, telling Cuddy that House was on his way down and that their patient just died. Cuddy didn't want to say too much in front of Hannah, so she simply thanked Felicia and hung up. Cuddy slowly rose from her seat.

"Hey, Hannah," Cuddy said, making her way to the sofa, "Daddy's on his way down."

"Okay, Mummy."

"Sweetie, Daddy might be a bit sad so, I think he'll need a hug when he gets here."

"Okay."

Cuddy smiled and stroked Hannah's cheek. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, House heavily limped into the office. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down beside Hannah.

"Hi," Cuddy said softly.

House took one look at her and knew that she had been told about his latest case. Beside him, Hannah moved and was sitting on her knees.

"Hi, Daddy," she said. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and hugged him.

House's own arms wrapped themselves around Hannah's small body and held her tightly. "Hi, baby," he whispered. "Missed you."

"I missed you too, Daddy."

House sighed and closed his eyes. Cuddy was standing by her desk watching them. She chewed her bottom lip and tried to blink back the tears in her eyes. House looked so vulnerable. He always did when he lost a patient. It wasn't so much that they had died, more the fact that he had lost. Cuddy knew that tonight, House was going to be staying very close to their daughter.

Before Hannah was born and House would lose a patient, he would either sit by himself and play his piano, or he would stay out all night drinking. He'd just want to be left alone. But ever since Hannah was born, if House lost a patient he would hold her close to him and spend as much time with her as he could. The first time this happened, Hannah was 4 months old and Cuddy had woken up the next morning to find House sleeping on the sofa with Hannah in his arms. Cuddy suspected it had something to do with the fact that Hannah was a symbol of a new life for House.

House opened his eyes and looked at Cuddy. "Can we go?" he asked.

She nodded her head. There was still so much more work that she needed to do, but it could wait until tomorrow. And she wouldn't take it home with her because of their 'No work at home' rule that they had when they had first moved in together.

House gently pulled Hannah away from him while Cuddy gathered up her things. Hannah was smart and could see the sadness in her father's blue eyes. She stroked his cheek with her small hand.

"Don't be sad, Daddy," she said, and smiled, "Mummy said we can have a cake."

House smiled, not wanting to upset her. "I knew she would," he said. "Come on, Baby. We're going home."

House helped Hannah off the sofa, before standing up and grabbing her hand in his. They were by the door when Cuddy joined them and grabbed her coat from the rack.

"My car?" Cuddy asked, flipping the light off.

"Yeah." House replied.

That morning he had ridden his bike to work but he didn't feel like riding home alone. He would just pick his bike up tomorrow. Cuddy nodded and opened the door for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson was in his office when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened and Felicia slowly walked in. She looked disappointed.

"Hey, busy?" she asked.

"Not really. Everything okay? How's the patient?"

"Didn't make it," she replied and shook her head.

"Oh," Wilson's face fell slightly, he knew how hard it was losing a patient. "Sorry. Did you want to cancel our date?" he asked.

"No, I think I need the cheering up," she replied. "It's been a long day."

Wilson nodded, "how about you come over to my place and I'll cook you something."

Felicia thought for a moment. It was tempting and Wilson was cute. Finally she nodded. "I'd like that. Want me to bring anything?" she asked.

"Bottle of wine if you want," he replied.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, say 8 o'clock?"

"Eight it is."

She nodded and turned to leave. When she was half way out, Wilson's voice called her back.

"Wait," he said. "You don't know where I live."

"Sure I do," Felicia replied, "I broke into your apartment when I first started."

"You...what?" Wilson asked shocked.

"Yeah, House wanted to see if I was any good at the whole breaking and entering thing, which turns out is a big part of this job," she explained. "I think he figured that you couldn't get too mad."

"He could have used his own place," Wilson stated with a frown.

"Yeah, but Hannah was like two at the time. Plus, if we went to his house, Cuddy would have found out. Not that she doesn't already know he makes us break into people's homes anyway, but it's different to know he makes us practice."

Wilson shook his head. Making a mental note to yell at House about this later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreman and Chase were sitting at the table in the conference room doing paper work on their latest case. House had gone home, although he never did paper work and they had no idea where Felicia had gone.

"I think we should call it a day," Foreman said after a long stretch of silence.

"I think you're right. This can all wait till tomorrow," Chase agreed.

Both men stood up and cleared up the room briefly. Foreman put his jacket on and turned to Chase.

"Got any plans for tonight?" he asked.

Chase shrugged, "probably playing trucks for a while. You?"

"Might get a drink. Not going to get completely wasted. I still need to work tomorrow."

"Yeah. Man, a drink sounds good right about now."

"Come out with me then. Just for one drink." Foreman paused and smirked, "or do you need Cameron's permission?"

Chase glared at him, "I do not need her permission."

"Yes you do," Foreman laughed. "You and House are both completely whipped."

"No, I'm not. House maybe but-"

"-Just keep telling yourseld that." Foreman said and patted Chase patronizingly on the back.

At that moment, Cameron and Jackson walked into the room. Both Chase and Foreman smiled at them. Cameron smiled back and walked over to them. Jackson stood close by his mother.

"Hey, Cameron," said Foreman.

"Hi, what's going on?" she asked.

"Patient died," Chase replied softly so that Jackson couldn't hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cameron sighed, "how's House?"

"Who knows," Foreman shrugged. "Well, I'm off. Have fun tonight," he said. Emphasizing the word fun simply to irritate Chase. He walked past Jackson and tussled his blonde hair. "See ya Jack."

"Jackson!" Cameron hissed at Foreman's retreating back. She hated when people called her son Jack. His name was Jackson, thank you very much. Her face softened when she looked back at Chase. "Let's go home."

"yeah," he agreed and ruffled Jackson's hair himself.

"At least you're no longer in a mood."

"Yeah well, I'd like to see how you handle it when he jams a plastic toy into your face," Chase defended himself.

"He was just excited to see you," she said.

"Then he stole my pillow when I got up," Chase added. "How long before he's over his 'My' phase?"

"Leave him be, Robert. He's not hurting anyone."

"Besides me you mean?"

She shook her head. Leaning forward she kissed Chase lightly on the lips. Both Cameron's and Chase's eyes were closed and they didn't notice Jackson frown and push his way between their bodies. Jackson placed his small hands on Cameron's stomach and pushed her. She stumbled back in surprise. Jackson wasn't strong enough to actually push her far. He glared up at her and both she and Chase looked down at their son in confusion.

"My Daddy!" Jackson yelled, turned around and threw his arms around Chase's legs.

"Ah..." Cameron began. She watched as Chase's face broke into a wide grin.

Jackson looked up at his father and smiled. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Jackson." Chase said and scooped his son into his arms. He ignored the look of amuesment that Cameron was giving him and carried Jackson towards the door. "But we love Mummy too, don't we."

"Yeah." Jackson waved to Cameron over Chase's shoulder.

Cameron laughed and followed her boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy had driven herself, House and Hannah home, stopping off at a small bakery to buy a chocolate cake with cream in the middle. As soon as they walked through the front door, House guided Hannah into the living room where they took their seats at the piano. Cuddy got changed out of her word clothes and into a pair of jeans and a tank top.

Cuddy went about cleaning up the house and starting dinner while House taught Hannah at the piano. He'd show her three notes at a time and then let her play the notes back. It wasn't long before she could play the chorus by herself.

Even though House's mood wasn't the best he still managed to smile at Hannah.

"Well done, Baby," he said. "You've definately got my talent."

Hannah smiled and played the chorus to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' a third time.

"Why don't you teach Mummy how to play?" she asked.

"Cause your mother's all thumbs."

Hannah stopped playing and frowned. "Mummy's all thumbs?" she asked confused.

House couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped him. "No, that's just a saying. It means she's not very good at the piano."

"Ooh. Why not just say that then, Daddy?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess it just sounds cool."

"I don't think it sounds cool," said Hannah.

House smiled down at her as she went back to playing the piano. After a while Hannah started singing the words while she played. She even called Cuddy out from the kitchen so that she could hear them play.

"Wow, that's very good Hannah," said Cuddy.

Hannah grinned and Cuddy placed a gentle hand on House's shoulder. She knew he was still not okay with what had happened to his patient even though he was all smiles for their daughter.

"Greg, dinner will be ready in five minutes," Cuddy said. "Help Hannah wash up."

House nodded and then looked down at Hannah. "Hear that, baby? Time to wash up for dinner."

"Okay," said Hannah.

She climbed off of the piano stool and made her way towards the bathroom. Cuddy offered House a small smile before he made his way down the hall to make sure that Hannah washed up properly. While they were gone, Cuddy set the table and dished out their dinner; BBQ chicken, roasted potatoes, carrots, and mixed peas and corn. The chicken had been left over from last night's dinner so Cuddy just had to cook the veggies. She poured Hannah a glass of green cordial and got House a bottle of beer and a glass of red wine for herself.

House and Hannah joined her at their small table, with House helping Hannah into her seat. When House had first moved in he refused to eat at the table. Saying he couldn't watch TV from there and promising that he wouldn't make too much of a mess. At the time Cuddy had given in and even admitted that it was comforting to watch television together on the sofa while they ate. But then Hannah came and as soon as she was eating solids, Cuddy forced House to have all meals at the table. He agreed but that didn't mean he didn't complain about it every time. Except tonight. Tonight he sat and ate his meal in silence.

When everyone's plates were cleared and their cake eaten, Cuddy stood up and began gathering everyone's plates. She turned to Hannah and smiled.

"Why don't you and Daddy go and watch a movie," she suggested.

Hannah nodded and jumped off her chair. "Come on, Daddy. I'll pick the movie," she said before running into the living room in excitement.

House smirked before turning to Cuddy. Normally this was the part of their night where she had to fight him into helping her clear up or do the dishes, but not tonight.

"Go," Cuddy said before House could open his mouth.

House nodded and limped into the living room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was stretched out on the sofa with the remote for the DVD player in his hand and his feet up on the small coffee table, while Hannah was looking at the small bookshelf where her movies were kept. There was another larger case beside that for Cuddy's and House's DVDs, plus some of House's more adult movies were kept in the bedroom.

"Are you going to pick something?" House asked after two minutes.

"I'm thinking," Hannah snapped and House chuckled loudly. She grabbed a DVD and pulled it out in triumph. "This one, Daddy."

Hannah walked over to House and showed him the DVD. He sighed in relief at her choice. Finding Nemo. House actually didn't mind that movie. He enjoyed most of Hannah's movies but not the ones about princesses and things all covered in pink.

"Alright, go put the disk in," said House, as he pressed open on the remote.

Hannah happily skipped over to the TV and placed the DVD into the player, and then walked back over to the sofa while House pressed play. Hannah crawled up and sat beside House. She tried to put her legs on the coffee table beside his but her legs wouldn't reach so she sat cross-legged instead.

House loved watching movies with Hannah, because she got so into them no matter how many times she had seen them before. She hated when people talked during one of her movies as well. House did it once just to annoy her (because like her mother, she was quite cute when she was frustrated) and she had thrown her arms up in the air before sitting right in front of the television. House thought it was funny. Cuddy didn't.

Half way through the movie, Cuddy joined them and sat on the opposite end of the sofa. She had brought out a bowl of chips for House and Hannah, which House kept in his lap. By the time the movie was nearing it's ending, and Nemo had been found it was 6.35pm and Hannah was curled up against House's side, fighting to keep her eyes open.

House placed the chips onto the coffee table and stroked Hannah's hair.

"Bedtime," he said.

Hannah shook her head, "but I'm not," yawn, "sleepy."

House smiled and whispered, "come on, baby. Time to sleep."

She shook her head in protest again but closed her eyes and tried to snuggle closer against her father. Cuddy stood up and walked in front of them. She bent down and scooped Hannah into her arms. Hannah turned and wrapped her arms around Cuddy's shoulders, burying her face against her neck. Cuddy smiled softly at House before she kissed Hannah's temple.

"Time for bed," said Cuddy. "Say goodnight to Daddy."

Hannah opened her eyes and turned around in her mother's arms. Cuddy had to lean down slightly so that Hannah could reach House. Hannah kissed House on the lips and he smiled when she pulled away.

"Night, Daddy."

"Night, night, Baby."

Hannah turned back around and rested her head against Cuddy's shoulder. Cuddy left the living room and carried their daughter into her bedroom, which had been the spare room at one point. House watched them until they had disappeared from his sight and he sighed. He was glad he had Hannah in his life, not to mention Cuddy. He grabbed the remote and stopped the credits of the movie, then he turned the TV off making note to get the disc out of the player in the morning.

He had never really wanted a family of his own before. Never even thought about it or cared enough about anyone to bring it up. Sure he had rolled over the idea of marriage with Stacy but he never thought about having children with her. Speaking of Stacy, House remembered how she had found out about Hannah. It was Wilson who had asked House if Stacy knew Cuddy and House were expecting. House, of course, couldn't see why she should know. She had her life and he had his, but Wilson insisted, so House had called her up.

"Cuddy's pregnant," House had said, without so much as a hello.

"She's what? Greg is that you?" Stacy asked. Shocked.

House had sighed, "yeah. Thought you should know that Cuddy's pregnant and she's mine."

"Oh," Stacy replied followed by a long stretch of silence. "She? So you know it's a girl?"

"Yep."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Wilson said I should."

"Oh, right. Well I hope Cuddy knows what she's doing." Stacy sighed, seeming to shake off a bit of her shock. "It is good news. Congratulations. Give Lisa my best."

"Thanks." House said before he'd hung up.

That was the reaction he got from most people when they found out that not only was Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, dating Greg House, but she was having his child as well. It was his reputaion to be a bastard that had them wondering why she would put up with him. They just didn't know that he was different in private. Sure they still fought and he annoyed her, teased her, leered at her chest but he was softer.

House was brought out of his thoughts by Cuddy as she walked back into the living room and stood in front of him. He looked up and her.

"No story?" He asked, knowing that Cuddy wasn't in their daughter's room long enough to tell any.

"No," Cuddy shook her head. "She dropped off as soon as her head hit the pillow." She shot him a glare and added, "she had a busy day."

House smirked, "no more sending the babysitter home early I suppose?"

"Exactly." Cuddy's face softened. She had not forgotten House's patient. "You want anything? Coffee? Beer?"

He thought for a minute and then shook his head and patted the spot next to him on the sofa where Hannah had just been. Cuddy sat down and leaned against his side. House wrapped one arm around her waist. This was new. Normally he just stayed close to Hannah when he had a patient die but he never cuddled up to Cuddy.

"Aren't you always trying to get me to be more couplely?" House asked and Cuddy realized she must have said her thoughts out loud.

"When have I ever asked you to be more couplely?" She asked, looking up at him. "I just...this is nice. And I'm sorry about your patient."

He nodded.

"What were you thinking about when I came in?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Hannah. You. Us," House replied. "How everyone thinks you can do better."

"No one thinks that-" Cuddy began.

"-All the nurses do." House interrupted her.

"Okay, but no one who really cares about us thinks that." She paused before adding, "and I don't think that."

"Really? You've never thought that you could do better. Be with someone who isn't..."

"What, a complete bastard most of the time?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head, "Greg, I've never thought I could do better. I know that you are an arrogant bastard and I love you anyway. And I don't care what anyone else says. I know that you love me and you love Hannah, and that's good enough for me."

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she went to move away, House tightened his arm arounf her and pulled her back against him. He continued kissing her and she willingly gave up control to him. They pulled apart after a long moment for air and House rested is forehead against Cuddy's.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" asked Cuddy, bringing one hand up to stroke his scruff covered cheek.

House closed his eyes and sighed, "for being here. For loving me, and for Hannah."

"Anytime, Greg," she replied and leaned in for another kiss. "Anytime."

**the END**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
